villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Succubus
A succubus is a demon in female form, or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend), that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart to the succubus is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or mental state, or even death. In modern representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening or demonic. History As depicted in the Jewish mystical work Zohar and the medieval rabbinical text Alphabet of Ben Sira, Lilith was Adam's first wife, who later became a succubus.3[unreliable source] She left Adam and refused to return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with the archangel Samael.4 In Zoharistic Kabbalah, there were four succubi who mated with the archangel Samael. There were four original queens of the demons: Lilith, Eisheth, Agrat bat Mahlat, and Naamah.5A succubus may take a form of a beautiful young girl but closer inspection may reveal deformities of her body, such as bird-like claws or serpentine tails.6Folklore also describes the act of sexually penetrating a succubus as akin to entering a cavern of ice, and there are reports of succubi forcing men to perform cunnilingus on their vulvas, which drip with urine and other fluids.7 In later folklore, a succubus took the form of a siren. Throughout history, priests and rabbis, including Hanina Ben Dosa and Abaye, tried to curb the power of succubi over humans.8 However, not all succubi were malevolent. According to Walter Map in the satire De Nugis Curialium (Trifles of Courtiers), Pope Sylvester II (999–1003) was allegedly involved with a succubus named Meridiana, who helped him achieve his high rank in the Catholic Church. Before his death, he confessed of his sins and died repentant.9 In Fiction * 1995 Darkstalkers (the American cartoon version) features, among its villains, the succubus Morrigan Aensland. ** Night Warriors OVA, based on the second Darkstalkers game, also features Morrigan Aensland. * 2002 Digimon the character named Lilithmon, based on the mythological Lilithand one of the Seven Great Demon Lords representing the sin of lust. In some official profiles of the franchise,[which?] it is stated that "it confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death." * 2002 Viper GTS, H anime, features three succubi who have sex with men in the mortal realm (including each other) in order to steal their souls. Angels in heaven realize the souls stolen by the succubi are not able to reincarnate, so they travel to hell and try to "purify" the female devils with a huge orgy in order to sap them of their sexual strength. * 2010 Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic, Dante encounters and slays succubi in the second circle of hell, lust. * 2012 kyonyuu fantasy1314, Curvy and Exuberant Hentai succubus ShamsielShahar has killed countless men by sexually over-exerting them between her cleavage before protagonist Lute Hende survives the ordeal due to his inherent abilities and is thus able to "partially tame" her . Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sexy Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Folklore Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thought-Forms Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Famous characters Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Successful Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Game Changer Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Forces of Nature Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lust Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mind Rape Category:Villains With Big Boobs Category:The Heavy Category:Betrayed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Myth Villains Category:Demons Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Parasite Category:Paranormal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Predators Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals